The invention is in the field of key rings, key chains and other small loop-like members having releasable connecting ends. The inventor invented the TWIST LOCK (.TM.) key ring having ends that are twisted at an angle relative to one another before they can be connected or released. The inventor still manufactures and sells the twist lock rings as one of the Lucky Line product line.
Although the twist lock key ring is a great success, it has its limitations when it is applied to large rings on the order of three to six inches and even larger. Rings this large will naturally twist and turn without any conscious action on the owner in some circumstances, causing them to open accidentally.
It is one of the intents of the instant invention to produce a key ring that has the same holding power for the same connector regardless of the size of the ring, bearing in mind that the invention can be made with any degree of resistance to opening, and would in most cases be produced at the hard-to-open end of the spectrum for large key rings.
The above discussion applies as well to notebooks. The almost inevitable misalignment of the two halves that comprise a rigid notebook ring with time has caused the twist lock key chain construction to be used in making notebook rings, especially in the Military. The same limitation applies to these rings that applies to key rings, that is, large diameter rings will unintentionally separate.